Blood, Sex and Booze
by Dessyis
Summary: Au/Non-magical. A secret drove him away, but that secret could be his saving grace. Threesome
1. Summer's Gone

**Blood, Sex and Booze **

I own nothing, but the plot…

**Summary: **Au/Non-magical. A secret drove him away, but that secret could be his saving grace. Threesome. Rated for later chapters.

**Authoress Note: **Hello all, after being away from the fan fiction world for nearly three years I'm back and starting out my new career with a challenge fic issued by Orions7. This will be a 7-10 part fic with the possibility of a sequel. I hope you enjoy, give me a review with some meat plz!

**Preface:**

He sighed as the warm water fell from the shower head, washing away all the days' worries. He held his head under the water for a moment longer before he began washing his body. At the moment, he was in the bathroom of a cheap motel off the main highway somewhere in Oregon with his lovers. Moments before he was wondering how he, how they, had got there. Then he reminded himself, it all started that day after football practice….

**Chapter One:**

"Put your pencil down Mr. Potter, your time is up." a shrewd voice announced.

Said youth sighed as he dropped the pencil on the desk an closed his testing book placing the answering sheet on top. He looked at all the neatly circled bubbles, all neatly circled except for one. The very last question on the test had been a ringer and anyone who looked over his answer sheet would have seen that. Each bubble had obviously been filled in, erased an then filled in again to only be erased. The question did not lead to a clear answer, it led to the conclusion of each answer having a possibility of being right. In the end, he had just filled in the 'C' bubble and had starred at it for the remainder of the testing period, which was an hour.

Having already given his test an pencil that was provided to him back to Mrs. McGonagall, the Admissions' Testing Supervisor, he was told his results would be emailed to him within the week an if things went well then he would be starting this Monday coming up. She gave him a book containing school rules and dress codes followed by a book that had all the classes listed and categorized. He thanked her an looked around the room for a moment before he was told he could have a look around the school if he liked, it being after hours there were only member of the athletic departments left on campus.

"There's a map inside the school rules pamphlet to direct you around. I could come with you if would like." she asked kindly.

"No thank you ma'am," Harry replied softly, smiling.

"Well then," she began as she got up from her desk," The school closes its doors at 7 sharp so be on your way before then or risk being locked in for the night."

He nodded at her and headed for the door, but was stopped by her voice once more.

"I'm sure you scored high enough to enter here. Your file says you were part of the athletic department?" she said, a question in her voice.

"Oh, yeah. I was on the track team for a while."

"Well, if you're any good our school has a team that is quite competitive." there was a spark of pride tinged in her words.

His face brightened at that. He was hoping to check out the team if he was allowed admissions. That had been the only redeeming thing he had been looking forward too since arriving in Oregon. He shook his head before his brain went down that road again.

"Then I hope I'm accepted, I love running. Thank you again ma'am." he said politely.

She nodded once at him before turning back to her desk to gather up her things. Taking that as a dismissal he exited the classroom an open the school rules, finding the map on page three. The school was in a shape of large octagon with its sporting fields in the back an parking on both sides of the school.

Already knowing where he wanted to go he followed the directions on the map, exiting the building completely an walking the length of the student parking lot. It was nearly empty except for a few odd, but expensive, cars and SUV's. He heard it before he saw it. Coming to a corner, he peaked around it and was met by the football field. Off behind the football field he could make out a diamond shaped field, the baseball field, an another field which looked like it was used for track, an completely empty.

He sighed, sadden he wouldn't be able to spy on his possible future teammates, an glad that he wouldn't have to walk across the football field. On the football field were the football players and he had never had a good experience with them. Faintly his mind traveled back to Hope Wood High an their quarterback, Ron Weasley. Ron was a tall broad teen with bright red hair, freckles and the crudest behavior an manners that would make a saint curse. For all valid reason he would have easily been an outcast if he didn't have such a good arm an Harry found himself wishing more than once that he would break it an never be allowed back on the field again.

At his last school, you were a football player or thought of as gay, which was fine by Harry since he was gay, but he didn't want to be called out for it on every ear. It wasn't as if he didn't play a sport, track and soccer took up most of his time, but the male population didn't see it that way an went of their way to make his life a living hell. It wasn't bad enough his home life was on egg shells he had to wake up 9 months out of the year to go through it all over again.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the whistle that ended practice; an he didn't notice that the players were coming until the last minute, but it was too late for him to escape. He might have been a fast runner, but even he couldn't walk fast enough to avoid being seen by the players.

"Next time your running, Malfoy, watch where the hell ya going!" a voice called.

"Whatever Sanders, it's not my fucking fault you couldn't get out of my way." a voice, which Harry assumed was owned by Malfoy, retorted.

"Guys, shut up! Have you seen that kid before?"

Harry could feel all their eyes boring into the back of his head and he quickened his pace. He really didn't want to get off to the wrong start at this school. He just wanted to be normal. He gave a small snort to himself.

'_Oh, but you can never be normal Harry…ever!' _

"Hey! Hey kid wait up!" a deep baritone voice called.

Nearly automatically his feet stopped moving an he slowly turned around to see two teens, day and night, running towards him. His eyes widen as he watched them, he could feel the heat rolling up his neck as his thoughts drifted. One teen was dark as chocolate, tall with lean muscles and wavy looking short black hair. His eyes were a warm hazel and his full pink lips were pulled into a smile that expose brilliant, even, white teeth. The other teen was his day. Where as the other had dark skin this one had skin so fair it would make an angel jealous. White blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail an ended gods know where. Bright blue eyes starred into his green ones and those rosy lips were pulled into a smirk. Their uniforms clung to them, showing everything they had to offer. The black and gold giving them little justice.

He shook his head as he starred up at the teens through his bangs.

"Hey, kid, you lost or something?" The dark one asked.

'_Kid!' _his mind wheeled and now more than ever he cursed his lack of height. No matter how tall his dad was an insisted he was going to be, he took after his mother in frame.

"Um..no just looking around… I err just got done taking a exam." Harry mumbled.

"Exam?" the blond one mumbled, then his face lit up. "Oh the entrance exam. New 'eh, where you from?"

His voice washed over Harry. It was somewhat refined, deep for sure, with a touch of a country accent that he was going to have to get used to.

"New York." he said, an for some odd reason he found himself blushing.

"Oh, city boy. Well this is a small place, you're gonna stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone knows everyone here. Blaise Zabini by the way." the dark one said.

"Harry…Harry Potter."

"An I'm Draco Malfoy. Got any uses, play football?" the blond one asked.

"Draco," Blaise scolded.

"What?" Malfoy asked innocently.

Harry looked between the two, suddenly feeling even more awkward that before.

"Erm, just track an soccer, well track now since your school doesn't have soccer." he shifted on his feet, his lower back was killing him an he inwardly groaned knowing what was going to happen in the next few days.

Blaise turned his focus on him once more after he finished speaking.

"Track, ever thought about football? We're in need of a running back, back-up. Draco here can't seem to stay out of trouble." he said, glaring out the side of his eye at the blond an said blond huffed.

"I'm a lousy catcher. Tried out for baseball once an blacked my eye trying to catch the damn thing." he laughed nervously, looking between the two of them.

Neither laughed, but they didn't comment on about it either.

Blaise stepped forward, taking up a bit of Harry's personal bubble.

"Well we're having a party tomorrow night at the lake. We defeated our rivals last week an couldn't have it then. You should drop by, get to know us a little better."

If Harry didn't know any better he would have thought the other teen had purred the words. He looked between the two, wondering if this was some kind of joke. He had never been invited anywhere by anyone, let alone to a party. His throat grew dry as both teens watched him.

"Eh, I err…I've got to find out first." he mumbled looking anywhere but up.

"Well, if you decide to come, its at the park, on the beach in the back." Malfoy said.

"Like he knows where that's at." Blaise glared, he reached around in his athletic bag and produced a scrap of paper and a pen. He leaned against the wall behind Harry to write on the paper.

Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks as he felt the taller body press into his slightly and he prayed to any god listening that his hormones would just resist the urge. Lucky for him, Blaise was off him in seconds and holding out the paper to him.

"My number, call and we'll come an pick you up."

Harry looked at the paper for a moment before accepting it, stuffing it into his bag.

"Come on, we've got 'clean up duty' from daddy dearest." the blond drawled.

The dark teen rolled his eyes and looked at him once more.

"Call any time." he said softly before turning to his blond friend and they both walked away.

"See you around." the blond through carelessly over his shoulder.

Harry slumped against the wall, eyes wide as he watched the two head towards a silver SUV. He bit his lip as he turned against the wall and willed his legs to work so he could walk back to his god fathers' house.

'_Any time,' _his mind echoed.

'_sure' _

**End Chapter. **

**Next chapter: **Sirius, hormones, drugs, more hormones and a little bit into Harry's secret…in that order, lol. Stick around. Remember to leave a review plz, tell me of any mistakes as well since this is unbeta'd. :/


	2. Hitchin' a Ride

**Blood, Sex and Booze**

**Authoress Note: **If you look back at the first chapter you will noticed I changed the location. I had err…forgotten to fix that before I posted. Whoops. For everyone's info, the boys live in Oregon, Saint Helens Oregon, goggle map it an you might know why I picked there instead of some fancy place, lol. Sorry for the lateness as well. This was due out Saturday, but this…Monday, was the first day since last Tuesday I've been online…late bill . Thank you reviews, more plz, lol.

One more thing...I've started writing for my 2nd fic, for my own pleasure. Its a Bill/Harry pairing and is called, In His Arms. Its chan, but the smut will come later on. Just thought you should know, so tell all your Barry fans to get ready! Setting begins after the Blown up Marge incident...here's a summary to nibble on.

**Summary:** Dumbledore finally made the right decision and stepped into Harry's life after the Aunt Marge fiasco, sending him to Egypt for the summer with our favorite Curse Breaker. How will they fare the heat of thrice fold?

Cliche much? If so, oh well, lulz. I hope you'll like that one and it will be posted as soon as I finish this story.

On a good note...there will be a sequel to this. I've decided its too short not to be one. The sequel will be a WIP tho.

A somber Memorial Day to you all.

**Chapter Two: **Hitchin' a Ride

The Most Noble House of Black, or at least that's what Harry godfathers mother has named the house, was an odd sight in the modern neighborhood of South Plymouth Street off Old Oregon rd. With its three stories, gothic detail and slightly flourishing garden it was clear to anyone someone took pride in their English roots. Built back in the early twenties before the great depression the Black's were known as 'wealthy immigrants'', making their name known slowly in the small community. At that time, Walburga Black had only been six years old. Now elderly and frail, her eldest son, Sirius Black, was her caretaker…but don't let that fool you into thinking their relationship were that of something off the perfect 60's sitcom.

"Sirius! Sirius….Sirius its tea time, where's my tea!" she screeched.

Elderly yes, frail with voice, no, and how her son wished she was a vegetable.

"Coming mother!" he yelled from the kitchen.

Long shaggy black hair swayed in angry swirls as he moved about the kitchen getting the tea trolley ready. This was not how he had imagined himself at age 40. At this age, he saw himself moving up in the world. He saw all his friends around him, a lover and maybe a child or two. Never in his wildest dreams or nightmares had he thought he would be sentenced to this fate. Living at his childhood home, drawing no money of his own and taking care of his mother to boot everything else. He would have been fine with the latter of the three if his mother were out of the picture. He'd give her one thing; she was a tough old gargoyle.

Outliving her late husband by twenty years and his little brother by five, tragic twist of events with their deaths. Sirius was the only family she had left; to bad she treated him like a constant mistake all her life. She was, after all, a few screws loose up top. Honestly, who names their children Sirius and Regulus now and days? Then again, his whole family had been a few screws loose.

Rapping on her door softly he entered, ushering a trolley full of sweets, teakettle and tea cups in front of himself. He spied the clock on her bedside table and faintly reminded himself Harry would be home soon.

"About time you silly boy. Make my tea, cream and no sugar. Biscuit and chocolate." she finally announced.

He made no move before though; doing so would have caused her to screech at him some more and he wanted to avoid that like a Barbra Streisand concert.

Pouring the milk over the spoon into the tea, his mother was funny about how the milk was poured; he set it aside and wheeled the cart to her beside table. Getting a small saucer ready, filled with sweets and another to hold her teacup.

"Anything else mother?" he chimed.

She looked murderously at him, readying her self to say a few words before the sound of a door closing alerted them both that they did not live alone anymore.

"I honestly don't know why you would allow someone like…_him_ into this house! Your grandfather is rolling in his grave." she whispered fiercely at him, putting an emphasis 'him'.

He snarled at her to mind her place. Seeing her shrink back in mock fear he shook his head, rolling the trolley out of the room. Standing in the side hallway, he would always be alone and found himself thankful for the way the house was laid out for once. He didn't want Harry to see him angry. He was here to get away from all that in the first place. Plastering a smile onto his slightly tanned face he strolled down the hall and to the left before coming to a door, which lead into the living room. Upon opening the door he found his godson sitting on the floor Indian style with the yellow pages in his lap.

"Hey Harry, how'd it go?" Sirius called, making the other boy jump slightly.

Blushing lightly he starred up at his godfather an smiled sheepishly.

"It was fairly easy…except the last problem." Harry said with a shrug.

Sirius snickered to himself as he sat down opposite from Harry in a recliner he brought a few years ago just to piss his mother off. She didn't like 'common' items, an seeing how this was a gaudy maroon recliner brought at a yard sell for 10 bucks an had seen better days, it was certainly common. Turning the TV onto something random he couldn't help to think that was funny, Harry actually being confused on something. The boy was damn near a genius.

'_Some question.' _he thought.

"What you looking for? A doctor's office? I told you, you wont be able to find anyone for your case here, we'll have to drive you further out." he said.

Harry blushed again and damned his ever-changing chemical balance. An if that wasn't the biggest oxymoron he had ever heard of.

"No, I…a few guys at the school gave me their numbers, something about a victory party." Harry said, clueless.

Social events and him did not mix well at all. He was bound to make himself look like a fool tomorrow night if he went.

'_If there's even a party.' _another part of him thought. He pushed it away though. He wanted to believe there was a party and those guys were really inviting him. He wanted to believe that he was finally doing something normal.

"Party, eh…where at, who invited you?"

"The quarterback from the team, Blaise Zabini, and the running back, Draco Malfoy, its at the lake tomorrow. I just want to see if Blaises' number is for real." his voice caught a little at the end at the thought of this being a joke.

Sirius frowned. He knew Blaises' mother, Ava, she was a fine woman who raised her son with an iron fist. He wouldn't be so cruel to do something, but Malfoy on the other hand…was a very different case. The boy was cocky and arrogant as his father. An if there was an even bigger ass it would be his father.

'_But sons aren't always their fathers man.' _he reminded himself.

"Let me see the number, you won't find it in there, its private. I know his mother." he explained.

Harry just raised a single brow at his godfather before handing over the slip of notebook paper. Sirius starred for a moment before he hummed and nodded.

"House number, if you call I don't suggest doing so right now?"

"Why?" Harry asked, taking the paper back.

Sirius sighed. "Ava might be a smart woman, but she never did have the right idea on a man."

"Oh…oooh. Well, when should I erm…call?"

"Later, lets find something to look at. When will you find out about the school?"

"Through an email, I'll know before Monday if I'm in or not?" Harry said as he snagged the remote and poked his tongue out at the older man. Sirius just crossed his arms, but smiled as he watched his godson flipping though the channels.

'_Maybe things would be normal for him here after all,' _

~***~

The next afternoon came with rain and his worries over the party were squashed. There would be no way the rain would let up any time soon for the water to be evaporated. Who wants to be outside when its all muggy anyway?

This, however, didn't help him avoid his fate of currently being in the medicine isle looking for a bottle of extra strength aspirin. The brand he usually brought wasn't on display and upon asking the pharmacist it wasn't even sold in that store. The drawbacks of living in a small town were the number of stores one could go to. Instead of walking another mile or two, since he didn't have a permit yet, he would pick from here. That decision had been made twenty minutes ago, an yet here he stood biting his lower lip in frustration about which one would do the job.

Once more, the story of his life, he was too distracted by thoughts to realize he wasn't alone in the isle anymore. Too late to hide or sneak around the corner into a new isle quickly enough he jumped and nearly had a heat attack as a familiar dark voice filled the void in his ears.

"You never called Harry." Blaise said with a frown.

Harry spun around to see the dark teen leaning against the opposite isle with an gaudy orange shopping cart in one hand full with chips and soda. His sprite green eyes traveled up to meet the frowning face of the person whom his thoughts were centered around since yesterday.

"I…I know, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind, honestly." Harry stammered, blushing an looking away.

"The parties still on…at my house. My folks will be out till midnight so no worrying about rules." Blaise offered, shifting on his feet.

Harry bit his lip. Sirius hadn't said anything about letting him go and Harry hadn't bothered to ask either. An on top of all other things, he wasn't feeling too well.

"I'd love to, but I don't know if I'll be able to." he answered honestly.

"You walked here? I could drive you back to your place and maybe you could find out…"

Harry's face screwed up for a moment in a mixed emotion.

"Why do you want me to go to your party so bad? What are you up to? Going to make me the laughing stalk of the school before I even begin?" Harry demanded and to his chagrin he felt the corner of his eyes to burn with unshed tears.

'_Pull it together man!'_

"What!" the other teen nearly shouted. "No, my mother would kill me and on top of that I was trying to be nice. Not many new people come to live here our age. Do you know how absolutely boring it is here?" he whispered in a rush, looking behind Harry to see if anyone was watching them.

"Your out of luck. I've got no stories to tell and I'm not that interesting." he insisted. Turning back to the medicine, he missed the smile that crossed the other boys face.

"You don't have to tell us anything. Hell a new face would be enough to excite people around here. You don't have to come if you don't want to, but what about a ride home? The storms not letting up any time soon." Blaise asked.

Harry sighed, he didn't like the thought of his clothes being drenched through and through by the time he go back an being sick was the last thing he wanted or needed.

"Alright, just let me get this," he muttered, looking at the bottles of pills once again.

Blaise shook his head at the other teen. He was really something else. Emotions changing like a wave and oddly shy, but there was just something about the other the stood out to Blaise. Well, not just Blaise, but Draco too. They'd never met another male like him before, at least not here. It was…refreshing, but at the same time it would be obvious to the rest of the school that Harry was gay, or at least he assumed so. Being gay wasn't widely accepted here, maybe in the larger cities, but the gay pride movement had hit a wall in Saint Helens.

At age 13 Blaise had been horrified when he met this revelation about himself. First off, he was black, and no matter how much Italian blood he had in him black was black. Two, the small town stereotype wasn't made up for no reason. Already the odds were stacked against him. So his only cover was sports. He through himself head first into football, literally. There was where he had first met Draco. Draco, while a little stuff and cocky, was the best friend he could ever hope for. A friend who quickly turned into a lover and a promise that it would only last until the summer was over with, spread its self over nearly 4 years.

It was a relationship built on all degree levels of wrong an they were considering taking it a step further in the dark.

He eyed the dark haired brunette who was bent over reading medicine bottles and took in his small stature. He'd be perfect in the middle of him and Draco. He was their opposite. Draco light and fair while he was dark an very masculine while Harry was the caramel an nugget, sweet and innocent.

He shook his head before his thoughts were lead down another road. There would be no way he would ever agree to enter a relationship with the both of them. One of them, maybe, if he were gay, but not the both of them.

"What are you looking for?" he finally spoke, clearing his throat a little at the end.

"Huh…oh, um just some pain killers, they don't carry the brand I buy." Harry said absently as he read the back of a blue container.

"Have you tried Advil….BC maybe?"

"Never tried anything else…I guess I'll get this." he announced, holding a blue and white bottle in his hands.

"That's all?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, you ready?" Harry asked an at that second a crack of thunder was made and shook the roof to the rickety little drug store. Harry jumped a little an bumped into Blaise, blushing madly an he hurriedly made his way down the isle.

All Blaise could think of was, _'cute,' _

~***~

Draco paced the length of his bedroom, glancing at the phone every once in a while before scowling and pacing again. He had been up to that for the last half hour and was worrying himself into a headache. He paused for a moment as he heard a door slam shut and steeled himself.

Father was home.

The relationship between him an his father to put in simplest terms was strained. Lucius Malfoy was running for mayor of this town, any small rumor would be the biggest blow, and upset he could have happen to him. Unfortunately, instead of being worried about the outside world, all Lucius had to do was walk up the stairs and open the fourth door on the left.

If word got out about how Draco Malfoy, Lucius' only son, was gay, it would be hell to pay.

Draco played his cards every chance he got with the man. He got the things he wanted through blackmail, sad as it was, because his father knew there was no other way. If he through his son out it would easy for Draco to show why he was thrown out, making more scandalous rumors for him to battle against.

Lucius loved his son, but the family name would always be first.

While his thoughts were focused on his father, he missed the first ring of the telephone. Cursing, he dove onto the king sized bed and reached for the phone on the night stand, answering on the third ring.

"He's here." the voice at the other end said.

**End Chapter Two:**

**Next Chapter: **Is this a party? Talking, teasing, emails. make an appearance and nightmares. Stay tuned.


	3. In The Middle

**Blood, Sex and Booze**

**Authoress Note: **Thanks to those who faved/reviewed. Now that I've rushed the boys to where I want them, the story is about to slow down. There will be 10-15 chapters now and longer chapters…yay!

Now to clear up some things. A reviewer made it aware that the school thing was confusing and I apologies for not explaining it or focusing more on the school…rushing the boys to where I want them…hehe.

Anyway, the school is a public school, but the school is divided into two programs. Regular high school and H-3 program. The H-3 program is a Magnet program i.e. for the gifted students who wish to graduate early. This means instead of 4 years of school they can attend anywhere from 1 ½-3 years and be done. I was in a similar program in Florida so this is a real program and not just made up. This also brings up age. The boys are all 17 going on 18 and are in their senior year, or what is suppose to be their junior year. All three boys are in the Magnet program. The limitations to the Magnet program end at the classroom, besides different lunch schedules from the rest of the high school and academics nothing else is different. I'm trying to be nice though, smart people come from all walks of life so while some stereotypes are true about small town living, not all are. I know more than enough people to justify that statement, since I live in a small town in Tennessee.

Also, before this is brought up, the year is around 2003-2004ish.

I kept Walburga alive to screw with your minds! : -)

**Chapter Three: In the Middle**

2 am found three teens lounging in a tacky vinyl green booth inside a restaurant called Denny's eating burgers, fries, cokes and every dessert on the menu. Laughing over their fries at random stories being told about their lives the sky outside crew cloudy with an odd wind from the west and soon there was rain.

Big fat tears of the sky hit the window of the booth they were sitting at, getting each one to look out into the stormy night.

They originally never thought they would end up at a cheap diner in the middle of the night, but the party had gotten out of hand and Draco was complaining about being hungry. It was Harry who suggested that they head to Denny's and Blaise who drove, throwing his hands in the air and deciding to deal with the backlash of his party tomorrow. Since Draco's house wasn't idea for visitors right now, dad was housing members of the school board tonight; Harry phoned ahead to Sirius that they would be crashing at his place later on. His godfather gloated happily about being right and forcing him to go since he did in fact have a good time, he promised to leave the side door in the kitchen unlocked since the front door had a screen on it that was loud enough to wake the whole block.

"When I was 7 I got the bright idea to go in my teachers' desk to get back my cards that she took. Sounded logical at the time until I got caught with my hand in the jar. My left cheek has never been the same." Draco announced, leaning over to rub said 'cheek'.

Blaise sputtered into his coke, laughing and leering at the other. "Yeah, I bet"

Harry sqirmured in his seat, he knew how bad a hand, ruler or anything still within the realms of not being called child abuse felt on ones bum. Not that he was a bad seed or anything…

Looking down at his half-full plate, he missed the twin looks thrown in his directions and the mouthing of words to one another. He heard a cough an looked up to see the both of them looking at him intently. Eyes moving back and fourth from one to the other he raised a brow.

"What, have I got lettuce in my teeth?" he asked, tongue already feeling around for any food particles.

"No, just…you're really different from what we expected is all." Draco said smoothly.

Both brows shot up to his hairline, although you couldn't see if due to his shaggy mane. "An what is that suppose to mean?"

Draco shared an amused look with Blaise. It was agreed on the very day that they met the other boy to first test the waters, see if he was gay and then advance on him. Maybe he didn't have strong religious morals about being monogamous, if religious at all.

"Nothing bad, just…you're not meek. You look meek, but you're a very interesting person." Blaise answered for him, sliding closer towards him.

Harry looked miffed. He wasn't surprised by the assumption, but he was quizzled by the actions. Did one normally look like a cat about to pounce a mouse when they talked? If so, Blaise and Draco certainly fit that description. Blaise was extremely close, beyond just being in his personal bubble while Draco was leaning ever so above his plate and leering at him.

This was…odd. He couldn't come up with any other words. It was almost as if…And he stopped himself there. He did NOT want to go down that road again.

Clearing his throat, which broke their haze, he looked around till he caught the eye of a brown haired waiter boy. Harry nodded at him, smiling that same smile that Blaise also thought was 'cute', however he didn't think it was cute at this moment since it was directed at another scruffy looking person. Seeing him reaching for the bill, Blaise snatched it up first and scooted closer to Harry to 'get out' of the booth.

"I've got it, I'm his baby sitter anyway." he said, jabbing a thumb in Draco's direction.

"Kiss my ass man,"

"Maybe later," Blaise said flippidly and Harry eyes went wide for a moment before a pink color started to tinge his cheeks.

Blaise caught his eye and wiggled his brow at Harry with a smirk. Harry looked torn between giggling and looking googly eyed at him. He chose the latter and decided that maybe he was a little too close for comfort. Getting up, Blaise exited and headed towards the brown haired waiter.

"You know, Blaise doesn't make friends that often." Draco commented.

"Hmm?"

"I mean, Blaise doesn't bother himself with people, no matter how boring this podoc town is. I think he likes you…"

Harry looked up so fast that his neck popped. Wincing, he continued to stare at the blond. He couldn't be serious, could he? No, he couldn't mean what Harry thought he meant, but by the silent stare between them, he had a feeling that Draco did mean what he thought.

Was Draco trying to say that Blaise was…gay?

He cut the stare an shifted in his seat to look at the teen across the room. That chocolate Adonis was gay! There was no way, he was…too something, too much of something to be gay. Harry admitted that within the span of two days that the other teen had caught his interest, although he wouldn't call it a crush because not only did that name sound ominous, but they always led to disaster.

Before another word could be said, Blaise returned to the table with a white container in his hands. Draco raise a brow and Blaise looked sheepish.

"I like key lime pie."

-

Twenty minutes later Blaise was killing the engine to his '98 Trans AM. It was the first car he had ever brought all on his own and he was very proud of it. Black exterior trimmed in chrome with flame accents with a matching black and gray interior, his car was one of the best looking in the whole town. It had taken him three summers to save up for it, since he was 13 in fact. It belonged to one of his older cousins on his dads' side who lived in Florida. Living there every summer with his aunt from his dad's side with the rest of his family since he could remember. They owned a boat dock and a warehouse at the Port of Tampa and while he was there during the summers, he would help unload and load crates from tugboats and ships. It had all been worth it though; this car represented a step towards independence and freedom in his mind.

No one moved to get out of the car yet. Harry sat in the front passenger seat and he was snuggled into it, nearly sleep. It was almost 3am and while he had nowhere to be, an usually stayed up beyond this some times, he was tired. Draco was stretched out in the backseat trying not to think at the moment. If memory served him well he remembered his mom talking about this place, he even remembered the gardens in the back. He had completely forgotten that he was related to Black, and if Harry were of any relation to the man besides what he learned to be as godson then that would make them family. A chill went up his spin on that thought. Would he be able to carry this out if they were related?

He leaned forward in his seat, each arm coming out to rest on the side of either headrest. Gray eyes met hazel as he looked at his lover and then turned his face to what his lover was intently staring at. Dear Mexican Jesus he was adorable! Even with half his face hidden in the seat and by his hair it was clear that he was just….cute. Slightly plump cheeks, messed up raven hair, long lashes covering jade eyes and teeth worrying rose red lips. He was everyone's wet dream.

The raven stirred, mumbling a little which caused Draco to rear back which in turn caused the whole car to shake. Blaise was snapped out of his trance like stare just in time to busy himself with the radio as Harry woke up. Eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights and looking around in every direction.

"Wha?" he mumbled.

"We're at your house." Blaise explained, looking into the rear view mirror to glare at the blond.

Said blond shrugged looking out the widow.

A-typical. Blaise sighed.

"Oh, oh right, well come on before we wake up Walburga…somehow." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

The others nodded and soon the trio was tiptoeing up the stares in the back hallway up towards Harry's bedroom. Upon entering it, the other two stopped in the doorway looking around while Harry ran off into the adjoining bathroom, door closing silently behind him. Black carpet covered in cream and gray Victorian rugs, a cherry wood desk under a window held a camera and a laptop. A large canopy style bed with navy colored sheets was in the middle of the room and to the right was another door an before it was suitcases and a cherry wood dresser. Looking back towards the bathroom door Harry disappeared behind there was a navy blue love seat. The boys wondered if it was a pull out.

Harry exited the bathroom wearing a plain t-shirt and gray sweatpants. He through two bundles of clothes at the other two an grinned.

"They're Sirius', but you'd fit in them better than my clothes." he explained.

Draco smiled, a real smile, he didn't fancy wearing his day clothes to sleep and didn't know how the brunette would take to him sleeping naked. It was one thing to mess around with the guy, but it was another to freak him out. Not that one could get freaked out by Draco Malfoy of course, but if the other was a prude, well then it could happen.

"Thanks," Blaise said, taking the bathroom for himself first to change.

"Umm…" Harry murmured, worrying his lip.

Draco just starred.

"You guys can take the bed an I can take the couch or…I don't know. The other rooms, besides this, Sirius' and Walburgas' are filled with junk." he said frowning.

"There's no way I'm sleeping with Blaise, he's got a kicking problem." Draco muttered.

Harry raised a brow, but decided against saying anything.

"So I'll take the couch and you two get the bed, seems fair to me." Blaise said as he exited the bathroom.

"Fine by me….if it's okay with you." Draco said in a singsong voice, heading towards the bathroom.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" he muttered, flopping down on the bed, too tired to argue. "There's some blankets and sheets in the closet over there, top shelf."

Blaise nodded, the old place was a little drafty an he didn't think he'd last long on the couch without a sheet at least or he would have been tempted to jump in the bed with the other two to gain some warmth. Everything was going smoothly, well minus the party, but that didn't matter. What did matter, though, was that even if the other teen wasn't gay or interested he'd still be a good friend to have around. It was true that besides football and the odd conversation in the hallway at school, Blaise really did stick to himself and Draco.

After covering the couch with a thin sheet and lying down, he was turning on his side when Draco came out the bathroom. Seemed like the blond decided to take a quick shower. He was always prissy like that an Blaise snorted before he closed his eyes. By now Harry was already on his side of the bed an well past half way sleep, eyes drooping and fluttering open.

Draco climbed on the right side of the bed, getting under the sheets he turned the lamp off and the room was cast in darkness. It didn't take long for the sand man to give them dreams.

**~***~**

Draco was muttering in his sleep. Half-awake he twisted into a different position on the bed, tugging at his sheets trying to catch onto a weave of sleep. Wondering what woke him up, since he wasn't a light sleeper, that's when he heard it, a slight whimpering that sounded choked. His instincts made him look to Blaise first, but the teen was sound asleep. Another oddity since he was the light sleeper. He heard it again an there was only one person left in the room that it could be coming from. Rising on his elbows slightly he peeked at his bed partner. He was still sleep, but the sheets were thrown off of him, his face was screwed up an what look like tears were slowly escaping his eyes.

What in the seven layers of hell!

Draco sat up; shaking Harry's shoulder, but that only seemed to make it worse. Now the boy was muttering in his tear stricken sleep. Draco bit his lip; he didn't know what to do. When he was little an had nightmares his mother used to hold him until dawn then slip out his room. He glanced at the boy and gulped. He didn't know if he would be able to wake up in time to not be caught hugging him, but he needed to sleep too an couldn't ignore this.

Shifting on the bed, he scooted down an turned on his side until he was half spooning Harry. Wrapping his free arm around the others waist he hugged him closer, resting his chin atop the others head. He inhaled an was hit by a scent of freshness and cucumbers.

He was almost asleep until two murmured words kept him up for most of the night.

_"Ron, no."_

**~***~**

The sky was a dull gray, not quite having gotten over the scattered storms of the previous night. Because of this, a certain Blond had over slept and was now holding a very stiff and awake Harry who was debating on what to do. Should he jump, run screaming "ewww" to his bathroom. Pretend he was sleep until Draco got up, but he had to go to the bathroom.

It wasn't bad here, in Draco's arm. He was really warm and smelled good, but the blond was most likely dreaming and thinking he was some girl of his. Yep, that was it that had to be it!

His decision was made on what to do for him by Blaise. The other teen cursed and Harry's eyes instantly drifted shut, but he listened in on the whispers.

"Draco…Draco you idiot wake up!" Blaise muttered, shaking the blond gently so he wouldn't wake up the brunette.

"Mhhmumm…" Draco moaned, snuggling into Harry.

"Oh for the love," Harry thought and Blaise said.

"Draco Lucian Malfoy you dads here!" Blaise said just above a whisper and like a bolt of lightning Draco's eyes shot open looking around the room, although Harry didn't know that.

"Wha…?"

"What are you doing wrapped around him? Are you trying to get us outted? Come on before he wakes up." Blaise murmured.

Blinking owlishly gray eyes traveled down to stop upon a next of raven hair. His eyes widened almost comically before he slowly scooted away until he was finally untangled and sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"I…" Draco started, but Blaise shushed him.

"Come on, he's dead sleep."

Draco let Blaise drag him to the bathroom and couldn't help but miss the warmth that not only the bed, but Harry provided.

As soon as the door was shut and the sound of water started Harry opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing himself all alone he blushed. He blushed because that meant, since he didn't hear the squeak from his bedroom door, that they were both in there, naked, in the shower. That thought lead to a tent in the sheets and he shifted against the bed trying to untangle himself from the mass of linens. Finally getting free he tip toed out of the room in near silence as he made his way to the bath down the hall to try and buy some time…and seek relief.

**~***~**

Mid afternoon found three teen boys a park on the river. In the woods, Blaise was in lead showing the spot of where the party would have been and at the same time avoiding going back to his house to face _'punishment'_. Draco still found it very amusing that the stonic teen could become easily scared by just the mention of Ava Zabini.

"That, over there would have been it. I knew I should have called it off though." he sighed.

Having gotten the estimate of the damage he was in the hole five hundred bucks from 2 broken windows and a glass vase that was 'irreplaceable' that his…he couldn't even bring himself to think of that, pig, as his step father, but on April 15th it would be public knowledge that Ava Zabini would be Ava Scott.

He was going to make the guys pay for the windows though, at practice next week.

Starring off into the waters of the lake Harry was still trying to get his mind wrapped around what he seen earlier and trying to figure out why Draco was holding him.

_'He was warm though.'_ Harry thought, almost feeling giddy.

Toeing rocks with his shoes he looked back on the two teens, watching them talk and look around the lake like he was. He found a clear spot on the sand near the edge of the lake and sat down. Taking out his laptop, he booted it up and was cast in shadows as Blaise stood over him. Biting his lip, he waited for the system to load before getting online. Behind him he heard a laugh an shifted to see that Draco had joined Blaise.

"That's your homepage!" Draco sniggered.

Harry just through raspberries over his shoulder and shrugged.

"What, I like Gaia." he said off handily.

"Okay, okay, still….your homepage?"

"Yes, what's wrong with it?"

"Have you gotten any word from the school?" Blaise questioned, interrupting what would have been a silly argument.

"Oh, I forgot I was getting email instead of regular mail." Harry muttered, opening another tab and logging onto his yahoo account.

Skimming down the menu he saw three emails from his mom and one from Hermione, his only friend, but she lived no where near him when he was in New York. Her father was an junior ambassador for a company and traveled all over the world and naturally his family went with him. She'd send him things from Thailand, St. Lucian and other odd places like that every now an then.

Finally his eyes hit a familiar name an clicking on it he read over it quickly, grinning.

"I'm in, classes start on Tuesday for me." he announced sending that 'cute' million dollar smile over his shoulder.

"Cool beans man, I wonder if you'll have the same classes as ours." Blaise murmured an patted Harry on the shoulder.

He found himself half tempted to lean into Blaises' touch.

"I'm not sure," he coughed, "I signed up for Trig, English IV, Art IV, Economics, Chemistry II and CAD IV."

Draco's eyes got wide and Blaise laughed.

"Harry, you're such a geek."

"What! I'm just taking what I know how to do…" he muttered, crossing his arms and scowling at the now black computer screen.

If there was one thing Harry hated more than being reminded by his height was being called a geek. He couldn't help it he was slightly more intelligent than most people.

"Aww, we don't mean anything by it. You might have English and Eco with us." Draco offered and before Harry could say a word he was knocked over by a pouncing Blaise.

Pinning him, Blaise grinned. "Besides, we've got to show the school our new…friend."

Harry gulped an Draco rolled his eyes.

_'Sweet Jesus….I forgot about the rest of the school!'_ he moaned in his mind.

He was not looking forward to all the stares, even though he'd met half the football team. But as life of a teenager would have it, things could never be exactly perfect.

**End Chapter:**

**Next Time: **Enter Ava, Sirius, the workings of a small town like Saint Helen's through Lucius eyes and Lily.


End file.
